<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hikaru x Y/N by God_Muffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858227">Hikaru x Y/N</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Muffin/pseuds/God_Muffin'>God_Muffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Muffin/pseuds/God_Muffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is something I wrote a few years ago for a friend. I hope all of you enjoy it too!!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitachiin Hikaru &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hikaru x Y/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is something I wrote a few years ago for a friend. I hope all of you enjoy it too!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmm what is Hikaru doing?” Haruhi asked as she looked at Kaoru who was standing next to her before they both looked towards Hikaru who was sitting on the clubroom’s couch with his phone in his hand.<br/>“It seems he found some website for meeting people and has gotten attached to a girl named (Y/N)” Kaoru explained as Haruhi nodded and walked towards the other male “What are you doing?” She decided to ask even when she knew the answer as Hikaru jumped up in surprise “Ah Haruhi… I am texting a friend.”<br/>Haruhi decided to stop from asking further as she ran off to avoid Tamaki who was back with his ‘Daddy love.’ Hikaru spent his free time, ignoring the others and texting this ‘friend’ of his. “Hikaru leave your phone aside for a while” Kaoru complained as the students started pouring in once the host club was open for the day. “Just a second.” Hikaru said, not moving from his phone.<br/>Hikaru finally left his phone aside, tending to the students. His mind constantly stayed on the phone though, checking if he had a message or not at random intervals.<br/>“Kaoru should I ask her to meet somewhere? “ Hikaru asked as he tilted his head, looking at his younger twin. “Beats me. Ask Haruhi for advice.” Kaoru replied as Hikaru looked around for Haruhi “Oh yeah where is she?”<br/>“She went out to buy some coffee” Honey said. Haruhi soon returned as Hikaru quickly pulled her outside the clubroom “Important meeting time.” Hikaru said, only stopping when the two of them were alone “Haruhi… there is this girl with whom I have been talking for a while and I was wondering if I should ask her about meeting somewhere.” Hikaru mumbled as Haruhi laughed a bit “Ask her if she is from the same school, if yes then ask her to meet somewhere in the school and if no then meet in a coffee shop or somewhere.”<br/>The other day, Hikaru seemed as if he was on cloud nine “Haruhi~ I asked her and she agreed. We are meeting at a coffee shop this Saturday” Hikaru said excited as he smiled.<br/>The day finally arrived and Hikaru was at the decided place half an hour ago. He waited for (Y/N) to appear as his mind swarmed with thoughts about the female as well as the instructions he was given by Haruhi. “No mischiefs that you pull off here at the club. Treat her nicely” Some of the club members were on and on about that until Hikaru had left.<br/>(Y/N) was finally at the coffee shop a few minutes late then their decided time. She stood there, looking around. None of the two had seen each other even in photos and so it was hard for them to find the other. (Y/N) texted Hikaru telling Hikaru that she was there, with a small description of the clothes she was wearing so it would be easier for the other to find her.<br/>“You must be (Y/N)” Hikaru said as he approached the female who nodded in agreement “And you must be Hikaru Hittachin?” (Y/N) asked as they made their way to an empty table, taking their seats. The talked for a bit, talking about common interests, the schools they go to, et cetera. Hikaru couldn’t focus on those things since he was too busy, adoring the beauty in front of him.<br/>Soon it was time for them to part, Hikaru didn’t want to part but he knew he had to and so he proposed to walk her home. They talked on their way home and it was soon dark by the time they reached (Y/N)’s house. “Good night” Hikaru said as he waved before leaving as well.<br/>They started meeting frequently, almost on every weekend, sometimes on week days too. Hikaru soon realized that he had feelings growing for (Y/N) but he was still unsure about (Y/N) feelings. Hikaru decided that Haruhi being a girl would be the best person to ask for advice from. “I don’t know about this stuff but I think it is the best to tell her.” Haruhi said as she rubbed the nape of her neck.<br/>Hikaru finally after a week gather enough strength to tell (Y/N) about his feelings as they met at their usual café. “(Y/N)” Hikaru said as (Y/N) looked up from her drink to face the male “We have been meeting a lot lately and I have something to say.” “Go on” (Y/N) said as she smiled. That smile was what Hikaru loved; he couldn’t help but smile back “I like you. Will you go out with me?” Hikaru said with a faint blush as he looked at (Y/N) “E-eh… um that” (Y/N) fiddled with her fingers “You don’t have to answer right away.” Hikaru said as (Y/N) nodded “I need so-some time.” (Y/N) said hesitantly.<br/>The two continued their meeting and Hikaru didn’t bring it up again until (Y/N) wanted to talk about it. He was satisfied by just being with her. One day as the two were on a walk as (Y/N) looked at Hikaru “I think I have my answer. I like you too b-but can we take it slow?” Hikaru’s eyes widened at the answer as a smile formed on his face before he pulled (Y/N) into a hug “Of course we can.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>